Weak, Fragile
by asdjkoasji12u301
Summary: "A goodnight kiss, huh?" The events of episode 7 shortly before and after the kiss.


This is the second fanfic I've wrote in my entire life. Yeeah. It's nothing much, just what I think happened during / after the first kiss that Sion and Nezumi shared. It's mainly focusing on Nezumi's point of view in the situation.

Warnings: None that I can think of, just that there's going to be angst.

Disclaimer: I don't own No.6. If I did, I would demand the author of the novels to write more and keep the series going to at _least_ another 100 episodes.

* * *

><p>"That wasn't a thank-you kiss, was it?"<p>

A small laugh from Sion. It sounded like bells.

"It was a goodnight kiss."

The side of Nezumi's mouth curved upwards, just slightly so that Sion couldn't have seen it without looking closely. He couldn't bring himself to meet the red-eyed boy's gaze again, and instead looked down at the table next to the couch he was sitting on.

It creaked slightly as he shifted his weight, feeling slightly uncomfortable. His heartbeat picked up by the tiniest amount.

"A goodnight kiss, huh?" he repeated, narrowing his eyes slightly.

He could still feel the warmth of Sion's lips on his own, even though the white-haired male was now standing up straight, that smile he knew all too well plastered onto his face. His mind was racing.

Sion's smile looked more serious this time, though. As if there was a hidden meaning behind that smile that radiated warmth, it was... hauntingly beautiful.

A voice snapped him out of this thoughts.

"Ah! That's right, the dogs need to be shaved tomorrow. Inukashi doesn't want their fur to grow too long. I'll have to get up early tomorrow." he blurted out, trying to sound as casual as possible but miserably failed.

Silence.

Sion gripped the side of the couch, thinking Nezumi wouldn't notice. His knuckles turned white. It took all of the rat's power not to chuckle at that tense moment.

How strange. He seemed angry–no, that's not the word. Scared, maybe. Unsure?

Nezumi lifted his chin so his gaze met Sion's, as if reminding him not to forget that he knew how to lie, too. He could see right through him. He almost thought it looked like the boy shivered, just a little. Before he could say anything, Sion perked up and opened his mouth to speak again.

"Well, goodnight." Pause. "Sweet dreams, Nezumi."

"...Sweet dreams."

Nezumi's voice cracked a bit, like he was thirsty. _What?_He watched as Sion's eyes slowly widened, but soon returned to their soft gaze of happiness moments later.

His throat started to burn for some odd reason, and he swallowed quickly, shakily, hoping the albino wouldn't notice.

He hadn't realized Sion had left the room until the door closed, softly, and complete silence returned once again to the room. He didn't hear any footsteps outside.

Lifting his hand, he carefully ran his thumb along his bottom lip, wondering if that had just happened.

Sion.

Since when could that naive boy say things like that with a face like nothing had happened? When they had first met, Sion couldn't have uttered a lie to save his life. It seemed like his own personality was getting to the innocent boy's heart.

He leaned back in the couch and let out the breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding in.

"You're a liar," he faintly whispered.

So that's how it is. Why was he so upset? Was it the kiss? The lie? Neither of the two had ever shaken him in the slightest. So what was happening?

His breath hitched. He tasted salt, and his tongue darted out of his mouth and ran across his lips for a split second just to make sure. Looking down, there were a few drops of water on his arms that had not been there earlier.

Was he crying...?

He let the tears fall, uncaring, even though they tasted disgusting in his mouth. Shaking his head, giving up, he fell on his side on the soft couch, curling up his knees and tucking his chin behind them.

Nezumi silently cried, without a single whimper.

He had a feeling Sion was standing right outside the doorway.

_Saying your last goodnight to me, huh? Idiot._

He wanted to speak those words out loud. He wanted to show Sion that he saw right through him, that they knew each other too well.

Instead, being the coward that he was, he allowed himself to whisper words he had thought ever since he had saved Sion, in return for being saved back when they were oblivious children. He would utter the truth, unlike Sion. The painful truth.

"I have fallen."

* * *

><p>Done! Ugh, listening to you-know-what-song-I'm-talking-about while writing and thinking of No.6 is too much. My creys.<p>

The next chapter's the exact same thing, except in Sion's point of view.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I don't want to sound pushy or anything but it would really help me out a lot. C:


End file.
